


Unicorn Wars

by lea_hazel



Series: Adventures in Twine [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Games, Gen, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Graphic Violence, Play Time: 5-10 Minutes, Twine, Unicorns, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your mission (should you choose to accept it) is to gather the endangered unicorns, protect them against their natural predators, and train them to defend themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn Wars

Play  _Unicorn Wars_ on [philome.la](http://www.philome.la/hazelgoldblog/unicorn-wars)! 


End file.
